Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connecting device, a light processing apparatus, and a method for fabricating an optical connecting device. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent application No. 2017-124518 filed on Jun. 26, 2017, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-160242, referred to hereinafter as Patent Document 1, discloses an optical fiber array that can be directly connected to an optical connector, such as an MT connector and an MPO connector.